


Domesticity

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another quiet evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "xxxHolic, Doumeki/Watanuki, high shelf." Smut in domestic environs. 530 words.

**Domesticity**

Kimihiro scowled at the box sitting on the very top shelf of the cupboard, stymied. "I don't know why you have to put groceries away where I can't reach them," he complained, raising himself up on the tips of his toes and straining for the box. His fingertips just barely brushed it. "You know I can't--damn it!" The box, jarred by his attempts to grab it, slid farther back on the shelf.

"Need a little help?" Shizuka didn't wait for an answer; his sudden presence at Kimihiro's back, one long solid line of muscle, pressed Kimihiro against the countertop as Shizuka reached up and pulled the box down for him.

"I hate you, you great hulking behemoth," Kimihiro muttered, as Shizuka set the offending box on the counter. "If you would just put things away where _normal_ people could reach them..."

"Short people, you mean," Shizuka said, not moving away. In fact, he was sliding his arms around Kimihiro.

"_Normal_ people," Kimihiro insisted, and ignored the fact that Shizuka's fingers were slipping under his shirt.

"But then I couldn't do this," Shizuka said, against the side of his throat, lips brushing against Kimihiro's skin.

Kimihiro fought the shiver that ran down his spine at the softness of them. "Oh, so now you're going to use your freakish size to molest me on top of harassing me?" he said, breathless, and shuddered as Shizuka's fingers dipped into his pants and closed around him.

"I could stop," Shizuka suggested, fingers moving over him, slow and steady.

"If you do that, I swear I will kill you in your sleep," Kimihiro told him. "Oh..." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it against Shizuka's shoulder, panting as Shizuka's lips moved over his throat and Shizuka's fingers stroked over his cock, coaxing slow thick pleasure through him. It was good to be held like this, surrounded and supported by Shizuka's strength, tended to with a care that Shizuka rarely put into words, but was no less real for that. Kimihiro relaxed into it, moaning with the sweetness of it as it built, until it was too much to stand and he came apart, trusting in Shizuka to hold him up as pleasure licked through him.

"I could just not help with putting the groceries away," Shizuka suggested, against his ear.

"Oh, so you want me to do all the work around here?" Kimihiro retorted. "So you can be, what? My kept man?"

Shizuka's near-silent laughter huffed against his ear. "Could be interesting."

"Jerk. You're not going to get out of your chores that easily." Kimihiro pawed at his hands. "Let me go so I can fix dinner."

"Make those noodles with the ginger sauce," Shizuka said immediately, and let him go.

"You rearrange my kitchen and take advantage of being ridiculously tall to assault my virtue, and now you're making demands on the menu, too?" Kimihiro glared at him. "Have you no shame?"

One corner of Shizuka's mouth curled up. "Nope."

"Clearly," Kimihiro sniffed, filling a pot with water for the noodles and putting it on to boil.

The nerve of some people, he thought, rummaging for the ginger. Honestly.

**end**


End file.
